The Steadfast Heart of a Hero
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Riku must learn to control his darkness while training to become a true hero to reunite with his family. RK HHR LlC BL CR


Hey, everyone. Here's my first attempt of writing a fanfic version of Disney's Hercules, using multi-crossover characters. Riku plays the role of Hercules, Kairi has the role of Meg, Xemnas takes the role of Hades, Marluxia and Vexen have the roles of Hades's henchmen, and the other roles you'll discover as you read the story. As I write this, I'll try to incorporate every individual series elements and properties into this. So, please, bear with me. Also, before you ask about the SHM and Riku being related, think about how similar they look, Kuja does a bit, but he's the distant relative.

Can't think of what to put for the summary here, but I'll just let you guys figure it out while I put the Disclaimer and couples in at the moment.

Couples: Riku x Kairi, Harry x Hermione, Cecil x Rosa, Bartz x Lenna, Lloyd x Colette

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco, storyline and plot belong to me.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The sun shone brightly on the kingdom of Midgar, many people came from different worlds not only to celebrate the coronation of the new king, but also celebrate the birth of the kingdom's final heir to the throne. In the royal nursery, a young man stood near a window, looking outside at the blue sky. He sighed, running a hand toward his long silver hair then placing his neon colored eyes on the baby in his arms. He smiled and sighed, hearing a familiar voice that caused him to turn around, "Everyone's waiting for you and your new bro in the audience hall, your majesty." Standing in the door was an older man with shoulder messy black hair and bright red eyes; he wore silver armor that gave off a little shine. The silver haired man smiled and said, "Since it's just the two of us, please call me Yazoo, Jecht."

Jecht smiled and nodded, "Of course, and who could forget your new little brother, Riku?" He looked at the baby in Yazoo's arms; Yazoo looked at him as well and smiled, "Alright, let's go." Jecht straightened and saluted, then led Yazoo and Riku to the audience hall, as they walked, Yazoo turned to Jecht, "I'm sorry about what happened to your wife." "It's okay, I'm still kinda down about it but I've put it beside to care for Tidus." He said, Yazoo nodded and the trio entered the audience hall, everyone cheered at the arrival of the new king, the new prince, and the honored capital of the royal guard. Yazoo and Jecht walked to the thrones, waiting for them were two more people who looked similar to Yazoo and Riku. One was a teenage boy with shoulder length silver hair, the other was an older man with short pulled back silver hair, and beside them was a young woman with long brown hair in a braid and bright green eyes and a strange red creature.

The young woman was a mage and a close friend of the royal family, like Jecht was. Her assistant was a young man with blond hair, holding a pillow which had the crown on it. "Please sit down, Your Royal Highnesses." The woman said, Yazoo and his brothers, Loz and Kadaj, sat down on the thrones, Jecht straightened himself and the crowd stood quiet for the coronation. The woman took the crown from the pillow and placed it on atop of Yazoo's head, "From this day forward, you are now king of all Midgar, King Yazoo." "Thank you, Great Sage Aerith." He said, looking at her, Aerith smiled and bowed at them, then let the creature come forward. Yazoo stood up and knelt down; the creature lifted a paw and placed it on Riku's forehead. With its eyes closed, it smiled and put its paw back on the floor; it looked at Yazoo and said, "Prince Riku will grow up into a fine young man." Yazoo smiled and sat back down on his throne.

Everyone cheered again, but there was someone in the crowd that was cheering louder than everyone else. The sound of footsteps echoed on the marble floor, everyone looked in surprise at who was walking toward the thrones. It was a young man with long dark silver hair and orange eyes, Yazoo held his little brother close to him as he said, "What can I do for you, Lord Xemnas?" "Huh? That anyway to treat another friend of your dear departed parents? I just came to give you my congratulations on becoming king and to see your new little brother," Xemnas said, smiling, Jecht, Aerith, Cloud, and Nanaki kept their guard as he approached and stared at the sleeping baby in the king's arms. He sighed and turned around, "He doesn't look like much, not like his brothers or his father."

"Need I remind Lord Xemnas that he has been exiled for life before my father's untimely death?" Yazoo said, Jecht stepped forward and placed his sword at Xemnas's neck, "So I suggest you leave." "In case you have forgotten, it would be best not to get Sir Jecht mad, so you better follow his advice," Aerith said, Xemnas smiled and left the room. Kadaj sighed and leaned back in his seat, "To think that dad actually trusted that guy before finding out his dark secret." "I know, and I hear that he still uses that secret, even though it is forbidden," Loz said, Jecht sheathed his sword and turned to Yazoo. He sighed and held his little brother close. Meanwhile, at a mansion on the far outskirts of the kingdom, Xemnas entered the main hall to be greeted by two very odd men.

One was a man with light blond hair wearing a lab coat; the other had long pink hair and looked a bit feminine while holding a rose in his hand. "Welcome home, master," they said at the both time, he nodded, "Tell me, has the girl woke up yet?" "Yes, she woke up just before your arrival, master," The pink haired man said, smiling as he held his rose close. "She is waiting for you in Vexen's lab on the third floor." "Thank you, Marluxia," Xemnas said and left them, Marluxia and Vexen went their own way after he left. Xemnas entered the lab, passing all the Dusks who collected the bodies of those who died after the Heartless collected their hearts, he reached the end of the lab and smiled at what he saw, against the wall was a young girl tied to a chair, her bushy brown hair covered her face until Xemnas stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and stared at him with empty brown eyes before speaking, "What is it you want, Lord Xemnas?"

"You probably already know I've arrived from the celebration of King Yazoo and his new little brother," Xemnas said, staring into her empty eyes before continuing. "So, tell me, will that interfere with my plans to rule all the worlds?" The girl closed her eyes and said, "Within a time of eighteen years, the worlds will become into perfect alignment, thus opening the path to Kingdom Hearts to give you power to rule over all the worlds." Xemnas smiled and looked confident, but the girl interrupted his moment, "However, should you attempt this, a group of knights will appear to stop you. A great battle between you and the knight leader will ensue. The leader of knights will have hair as silver as the moon with equal power over darkness and light. He will defeat you and my curse will be lifted."

The girl gasped and her head fell, her face getting covered by her hair once again, but the look of shock remained on Xemnas's face, he left, hitting a fist against the wall, and ordered a meeting between him, Marluixa, and Vexen in the meeting room. He explained everything the girl told him, once he was done explaining, he asked, "The leader of those knights she spoke of. It's Riku who will fight against and defeat me, isn't it?" "Well, the trademark feature of Midgar's royal family is their silver hair," Marluixa said, smelling a lily. "Her description of the knight leader was that he will have hair as silver as the moon, right?" "Right," Vexen said, nodding. "As for the 'equal power over darkness and light', I am finding it to be illogically though. Unless, in-between this time, he is given a darkness that he can control with the light already inside him." "Of course, the royal family won't exile one of their own if his darkness can be controlled and doesn't call any monsters," Xemnas said, remembering what happened when he received the power of darkness. But it wasn't because of that event that Xemnas wanted to rule over the worlds, that had all been his dream for awhile.

"That is, unless we are the one who give him the darkness," Vexen said, setting a vial on the table, inside it was a strange looking liquid. Marluixa stared at it with a disgusted look, and asked, "Something you created in that awful lab of yours?" "Yes, by injecting this into his infant body, Riku will be full of darkness that he can't control. And that will give Yazoo no choice but to exile him and leaving him to die at such a young age. With Riku out of the way, you two know what means, right? Then we needn't worry about the last part of the prophecy." Xemnas nodded and smiled, "Now, let us plan when we will carry this out." The three of them began to talk, within a few days, their plan was set. One night, Yazoo was lying in his bed, tired from all the work that was done during the day. Just as he was about to close his eyes to get some sleep, the emergency alarm sounded, causing him to jump out of bed. He ran to his window and looked out in horror.

The village was burning and people ran for their lives, screaming in terror, Kadaj and Loz ran into his room, holding their weapons, Kadaj shouted, "Yazoo, grab your Velvet Nightmare and lets get going. We have to defend little Riku and the kingdom. There are Dusks attacking!" Yazoo gasped and nodded, grabbing his gun/sword, he asked as they ran down the hall, "What's going on outside?" "We don't know, but Jecht had already begun to evaluate the villagers. When we spoke to him, most of the villagers were safe, he'll join us soon." Loz said, punching away a Samurai Nobody, Kadaj slashed through Berserker Nobodies and neither he nor Loz notice a Dancer Nobody sneak up on Yazoo, by the time they did notice, it cut down by a familiar blade. Jecht smiled as he appeared from the smoke, with him was Aerith, Cloud, Nanaki, and a young black haired boy carrying Jecht's infant son, Tidus. "You guys alright?" he asked, the three brothers nodded as Yazoo asked him, "What's the situation out there?" "Small groups of Nobodies and Heartless are attacking but there aren't enough for a full-out attack," Jecht explained.

"If that's the case, than why is the alarm sounding?" Kadaj asked, the group began to think for a bit when a sudden realization came upon them, they all shouted at the same time, "Riku!" They all ran to the nursery, Jecht busted the door, groaning while Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz gasped when they looked inside the room. Two men were inside, a scholarly looking man held a needle that was passed against Riku's arm, while a feminine looking man was holding Riku. Jecht stepped into the room and cracked his knuckles, which caught the attention of the two men; Jecht ran up and punched them out of the room. Yazoo caught Riku before he fell to the ground. Aerith examined Riku while everyone waited in worry and concern. With a sad sigh, she gave Riku back to Yazoo, Jecht asked, "So, how is he?" "Half of his heart is full of darkness," Aerith said, making Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz gasp. Jecht groaned while the boy looked in confusion.

"But that means Riku can no longer live here," Kadaj said, sounding a bit disappointed, Jecht sighed and looked at Yazoo, "What do you propose will happen to Riku now?" "Jecht, take Riku, Tidus, and the boy to the kingdom of Radiant Garden. There will a set of port towns here called Destiny Islands and Besaid, when you think Riku will be old enough, tell him the truth and send him back here." Yazoo said, Jecht and the boy looked at him in surprise, but Jecht smiled and nodded. "Sure. Your father would be proud of your decision." Jecht told him, and was gently given Riku, he and the boy left.

While Jecht was preparing the chocobo that would take him and his group to the chosen place, Yazoo told Aerith that she, Cloud, and Nanaki should follow them. He told the mage not to worry, because he had made a plan to deceive Xemmas and help his brother. Aerith smiled and followed Jecht on her own chocobo with Cloud and Nanaki, everyone watched as the two birds left into the dark of the night, praying the prince would be okay.

The next day, Yazoo had an announcement that Riku's heart was lost to the darkness during the attack and he would forever grieve the lost of his younger brother. Of course, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz could see Xemnas in the crowd and they knew with the surviving villagers that he was responsible, but acted sorrowful for the lost of Riku. Yazoo only prayed that Jecht, Aerith, Cloud, and Nanaki were safe. The group reached the towns Yazoo told them about, Jecht got off his chocobo and holding its reins; he walked it toward to the town, looking for something. He led the group to a large mansion, a young man with long silver-lavender hair and light blue eyes was sitting on the pouch, he noticed the group walking up to his home and wondered what they wanted as he stood up.

"Hello, there. What can I do for you, people?" He asked, Jecht looked at him and asked, "Are you Lord Kuja Tribal, the distant cousin of the royal family of Midgar?" "Yes, I'd still like to know what is it you want with me," Kuja asked, Jecht said, "We seek shelter. I am, or rather, the former Captain of the Royal Guard, Jecht. With me the Great Sage Aerith Gainsborough, her assistant Cloud Strife, and Nanaki. My son and a former resident of Midgar are also with us as well as his highness, Riku." When Jecht revealed the sleeping baby in his arms, Kuja gasped and smiled. "Welcome, dear friends. Please, come and stay. I'll make homes for you tomorrow." As the group entered the mansion in Besaid, back in Radiant Garden, Xemnas, Marluxia, and Vexen began to plot the control of the kingdom and the worlds that surrounded their own.

* * *

><p>Please, R&amp;R. ^-^<p> 


End file.
